


Alchemy, Magic and Other Shenanigans

by aluinihi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, alchemy shenanigans, teenage!Roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aluinihi/pseuds/aluinihi
Summary: It was kind of hard to take him seriously now, though. The blue uniform was loose over shoulders that were not that broad anymore, and he had to roll the legs of the pants up a bit so he wouldn’t trip. The slightly chubbier cheeks softened the arrogant demeanor he usually carried around, and earlier on Ed had spottedfreckleson the bridge of his nose. He looked… well…Not really that bad.





	Alchemy, Magic and Other Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Anon said _"would you mind doing something small for royed with magic?"_ , but I really can't call this a drabble anymore :'D
> 
> English is not my native language, so please warn me of mistakes!

Edward really hadn’t intended for this to happen. It was just a joke, dammit, he hadn’t even put that much time into the reading. How could he have guessed it would actually work? And yet, Roy Mustang kept glaring at him like it was his fault.

It was kind of hard to take him seriously now, though. The blue uniform was loose over shoulders that were not that broad anymore, and he had to roll the legs of the pants up a bit so he wouldn’t trip. The slightly chubbier cheeks softened the arrogant demeanor he usually carried around, and earlier on Ed had spotted _freckles_ on the bridge of his nose. He looked… well…

_Not really that bad._

Ed had always guessed that an awkward appearance was a mandatory part of being a teenager and, apparently, Roy had none of that. A bit lanky, yes, but the movements of his body lacked that clumsiness typical of the age. He kept the ladykiller air -- _girl_ killer air now, Ed thought with amusement -- and everything about him screamed _mean cool kid_ and fuck Roy Mustang for being attractive even when he was younger.

“You are going to fix this, Fullmetal, I have a meeting early tomorrow and--”

Yep, still the same bastard, though.

“Okay, okay!” Ed said, throwing his hands up in an act of exasperation “I’ll fix it, I’m working on it!”

“Then work _harder!_ ”

“I would, if you would stop bitchin’ like a--” He cut himself before saying a highly indelicate offense.

Roy squinted his eyes at him. “Like a what, Edward?”

The blond ignored him and went back to the book. They sat on the man’s personal library’s floor, legs crossed and books all around. Ed was becoming increasingly annoyed at Roy’s behavior -- snorting, rolling his eyes, _complaining_ \-- and distraught because he seemed to be the only one committed to the research.  


He really couldn’t understand any of it. The whole thing bordered human transmutation and sounded ridiculously like _magic_. Artemis, Chasca, Persephone, Blodeuwedd… The array itself looked like a ritualistic symbol. And yet, it flared with blue light the moment it made contact with the man’s -- currently _teen_ ’s -- skin.

So many go through life trying to achieve eternal youth and yet Ed had rewound Roy Mustang as a _joke_.

“Could you please stop staring at me, I’m trying to concentrate here.”

The raven-haired groaned. “God, I can’t talk, I can’t look, what do you want me to do? Hide in the basement?”

_That would be a very good an idea._

“You can read this,” he threw a book in the other’s direction, “and see if it’s got something useful.”

And it was silent for around half an hour.

Then Roy slammed the book on the ground.

“Fullmetal, this is not alchemy!”

Ed sighed. “I know that already! It’s like reading instructions to some metaphysical--”

“That’s not-- Edward, this is not alchemy, it’s a _blessing!_ ”

He turned to Roy, jumping like a scared animal, and the ma-- _boy_ was grinning widely, looking himself like the cat who caught the canary. “I am not so sure you’ll want to fix it, though.”

“A _blessing?!_  You’ve lost your goddamn mind? What the fuck are you even-- I do want to fix this!”

“Are you sure of that?”

“Yes, you asshole, it’s my fucking mess to fix!”

“I would totally understand if you didn’t want to.”

“What the fuck, Mustang? I already said I do!”

Roy stared at him somberly, but his cheeks were twitching as if he was restraining a smile. “Would you do anything?”

“Yes, you bastard!”

“ _Literally_ anything?”

“I already said _yes_ , you id--”

Mustang was on him before the remaining syllables could be spoken, lips on his and knees on each side of his hips. Ed was static for a few moments before he tried to shove the other away and off of his lap, but the raven-haired circled Ed’s neck with his arms and pressed himself the closest possible to the boy underneath him. Ed let out a noise of complaint, and Roy took the opportunity to slide his tongue past the blond’s lips and deepen the kiss.

It really wasn’t the most unpleasant experience ever. Roy kissed with dexterity, and the feel of short nails scratching at his nape was… okay-ish. Ed fisted the other’s loose clothes and, finally, relented. _They_ were kissing now, and that was way better. A nice and eager dance of lips and tongues that had Ed sighing in a good way, so he slid his hands around Roy’s slim waist and pulled lightly. Roy made a very agreeing sound and moved his hips slowly and _oh shit fuck shit_ Ed shoved him hard.

“What the actual fu--”

Roy pouted and Ed just wanted to _bite his lips off_. “You said you’d do anything, Ed.”

“Don’t you fucking _Ed_ me, you shit, you never call me that!” He had to take a deep breath because Mustang on his lap was highly distracting. “And-- and how the fuck does _this_ has to do with anything?!”

The Flame Alchemist tilted his head to the side and frowned as if Edward had said something incomprehensible.

“Didn’t you get by the symbolism?”

Ed shoved him again but no results. “What fucking symbolism?!”

Roy giggled and fingered Edward’s braid loose, playing with the strands like it was the most natural thing.

“Really? The Goddesses? The flowers? You really have no idea?” Ed shook his head negatively and Roy smiled before carrying on. “It all goes back to the idea of purity and maidens, Edward, it means that in truth, you didn’t turn me into a teenager, but to a _virgin_.”

How could he say all that without blushing remained a complete mystery to Edward, who was blushing like a _proper_ virgin.

“And now, to fix your own mess, you are supposed to purge me of all my innocence,” Roy slid his lips up Ed’s neck and then bit his earlobe, and Ed shivered from head to toe, “In other words, I need you to fuck me.”

Edward opened his mouth to protest but Roy’s lips got there before the words could.

**Author's Note:**

> You can ask me for a drabble on [Tumblr!](https://aluinihi.tumblr.com/)  
> Or just interact, if you want :D
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
